


and the rest of the world falls away

by moonshhiine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshhiine/pseuds/moonshhiine
Summary: It takes a while for them to get there, but Atsumu finds his place in the world under a volleyball, with ten fingers reaching over his head and the widest grin. Osamu is right next to him with a bright red palm and a ringing in his ears that he never wants to stop.Atsumu is an untameable fire, and Osamu is gasoline.





	and the rest of the world falls away

**Author's Note:**

> title from Only Us from the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack. The song itself is irrelevant to the story, it just reminded me of how their focus is always each other. The rest of the world can wait, or the rest of the world will have to catch up to them, but Atsumu and Osamu have each other.
> 
> I almost gave up on this three times, but my love for the twins triumphs all. This is my first published fic for the Haikyuu!! fandom in years, and while I'm not completely satisfied with it, I'm glad it's for Atsumu and Osamu
> 
> Have fun reading <3  


Atsumu and Osamu, Age 0.

Their parents hadn’t even been expecting twins.

It had been four months into the pregnancy that they found out—in an ultrasound scan, pressed between the pages of a baby album long forgotten. “They’re holding hands,” the doctor had said.

Later on, they found out that there had been so many things that could have gone wrong because they could hold hands—but there had also been so many things that could have gone wrong but didn’t, exactly because Atsumu had reached for his brother’s hand and refused to let go.

It was a regular Thursday night when Atsumu and Osamu had been born—a mere 36 seconds apart. Where Osamu goes, Atsumu will follow. (This is the way things have always been.)

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, 6 months.

Osamu lives to eat, sleep and breathe.

He falls asleep everywhere, but Atsumu only falls asleep when Osamu is right there. Their parents got rid of the second crib because Atsumu had kept trying to climb out of it and always ended up on the floor and Osamu falling right on top of him to make sure he was okay.

Atsumu pokes and prods at his cheek for at least five minutes every time—to make sure he’s real, maybe, or that he won’t be giving Atsumu his attention which leaves Atsumu no choice but to crawl over to his side of the crib and snuggle up to him.

When their teeth start coming in, Osamu wakes up in the middle of the night with watery eyes and a sharp wail tumbling out of his mouth. Everything hurts.

Atsumu stirs and tugs at Osamu’s shirt. His hand forms a fistful of cloth right where Osamu’s heart should be. Atsumu sniffles from the cold and reaches to pull the blanket toward them, but instead, Atsumu’s tiny right hook hits Osamu straight in the mouth.

Atsumu wakes up to Osamu’s gums around his hand and smelling like dried drool. He gives their parents a wide-eyed stare as they point a camera between the two of them, but he doesn’t even try to move his hand. 

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 5.

They have glow-in-the-dark stars on their ceiling and a dent on the wall from when Atsumu had tried to throw his soccer ball at Osamu’s face. They argue over who gets the top bunk. This is the room they refuse to share, but both refuse to give up first.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 7.

Osamu knows what he wants, but more often than not, he finds himself looking back at Atsumu before he makes any decisions for himself—but Atsumu is a livewire, Atsumu grabs him by the wrist before he can even ask and takes them exactly where they need to be.

Osamu isn’t shy, he just has the restraint Atsumu chooses not to have. Atsumu speaks oceans, fills in the silence like tides crashing into the shore, and Osamu lets him.

Osamu pulls and Atsumu pushes. (This is the way things have always been.)

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 10.

Atsumu calls him “‘Samu,” for the first time, and it feels right.

Atsumu and Osamu each hold a volleyball between their too-small hands—and that feels right, too.

It takes a while for them to get there, but Atsumu finds his place in the world under a volleyball, with ten fingers reaching over his head and the widest grin. Osamu is right next to him with a bright red palm and a ringing in his ears that he never wants to stop.

Atsumu is an untameable fire, and Osamu is gasoline.

_ He deserves the world, _ Osamu thinks. _ I will give him mine. _

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 13.

The girls flock toward them like wild birds, but Atsumu has a one-track mind. Volleyball is everything. (Then, there is Osamu.)

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 16.

High school is nothing like they thought it would be, but the team they find is everything and more. The captain is a wing spiker on Japan’s National Under 19 Volleyball Team, and Atsumu sets to him during practice like it’s nothing. (So does Osamu.)

The second years are good, but the other first years are a riot.

Atsumu and Osamu bicker like children. They yell at each other on court until the third years have to wrestle them away from each other and send Osamu home. But at the end of the day, they’ll have to send Atsumu home, too.

The team is like family, but Atsumu and Osamu are brothers.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 17.

Atsumu is invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, but Osamu stays at home. He’s sick, too, so his mother doesn’t let him go outside and having friends over is out of the question.

All he has to entertain himself is a beat-up soccer ball his mother forgot to confiscate, Winning Eleven and an old PlayStation 2, and the family computer that no one has touched since the dawn of smartphones.

Osamu boots up the old thing out of boredom and curiosity. It makes a weird sound that reminds him of Atsumu’s stupid laugh. Somewhere between watching videos on the internet on how to salvage the damned thing and sneezing all over Atsumu’s bedsheets, he ends up with a disassembled CPU on the top bunk.

The day before Atsumu’s return, Osamu finishes restoring the computer and one of the stars on the ceiling falls. He makes a wish instead of gluing it back to the ceiling and keeps it in his wallet.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 18.

They win the Spring High their last year in high school.

It looks like this: Suna Rintarou, Ginjima Hitoshi, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu—scouted by virtually every university in Japan with a volleyball team. Atsumu is the only one who accepts an offer.

He chooses Chuo University, where Osamu will be taking up Engineering and Suna will regret ever deciding to study Law. Ginjima just wants to be as far away from the twins as possible and concludes Suna is a masochist.

_ Maybe he’s just in love, _ Atsumu thinks.

_ I sure hope so, _ Osamu thinks.

Osamu knows what he wants and where Osamu goes, Atsumu will follow. It’s the end of something great, but they have the rest of their lives ahead of them to each become something even greater.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Atsumu and Osamu, Age 19.

Atsumu steps forward in one fluid motion.

This part is muscle memory.

The ball moves from his fingertips to the palm of their spiker faster than the audience can blink, and falls outside the court with a resounding thud. Atsumu goes to yell at his brother before he realizes he’s not there. Maybe that part’s muscle memory, too.

But there’s a loud screech of something like his name and Atsumu looks up to see his brother in the stands. See, this is where he belongs—shoes squeaking against the gymnasium floor with the most blinding lights he’s ever seen—but Osamu is a different kind of home that he will never take for granted.

Osamu has always wondered why having a twin felt more like getting half as much as everyone else instead of twice—but he looks at Atsumu grinning brightly in the middle of the court. He thinks, _ my love for you is _ ** _this_ ** _ big _, and understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment (I reply to most of them and read every single one) and validate me with kudos if you want. Don't forget to give the Miya twins the love that they deserve <3


End file.
